


truth or dare

by laedymoonarchive



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laedymoonarchive/pseuds/laedymoonarchive
Summary: --- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---prompts: C1 (being dared), A13 (masturbation), A14 (face sitting), B9 (first i love you) and B13 (spooning)warnings: smut (18+), sneaky dose of fluff, unprotected sex, oral (f receiving), masturbation, cuddlingword count: 1.9k
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> \--- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---
> 
> prompts: C1 (being dared), A13 (masturbation), A14 (face sitting), B9 (first i love you) and B13 (spooning)
> 
> warnings: smut (18+), sneaky dose of fluff, unprotected sex, oral (f receiving), masturbation, cuddling
> 
> word count: 1.9k

you’ve been roger taylor’s best mate for a long time.

long enough to know how to handle him in any situation.

drunk roger? get the boy some water and steer far clear of drunk brian, lest a punch on ensue over some stupid argument.

hungover roger? drag him to the nearest caff and get a coffee and a full english in him, asap.

moody rog? throw on his favourite record until he comes out of his room with a begrudging smile on his face, denying the fact that he’ll be spinning you around to the b-side in no more than ten minutes.

but, despite your encyclopaedic knowledge of your best friend, and his of you, the last few months you’ve found yourself in a situation that’s entirely unprecedented.

what the bloody fuck do you do if you’re in love with the man?

you would be lying if you said you didn’t notice how bloody attractive he is from the first. all floppy blonde hair and pretty smiles and eyelashes you couldn’t achieve with eight coats of mascara.

but so what, right? lots of people are attractive. what difference does it make if your best friend just happens to be one of them?

but lately it hasn’t just been his grins or smirks or blue-with-little-flecks-of-gold eyes that have your heart a flutter.

it’s _him_ that’s been causing the tingles that spark in your tummy or the shivers that dance along your spine.

the way his fingers never stop drumming on his leg, the muted taps on his leather clad knee driving you mad when you’re trying to concentrate on your study.

how giggly and _friendly_ he gets when he has a few beers in him. throwing his arm around your waist and dropping his narrow ass onto your lap and laughing hysterically at the slightest quip.

his undeniable charisma, the dangerously charming fashion in which he spins his words.

stupid little quirks, twitches, things no one who didn’t spend copious amounts of time with the boy would even notice.

but that’s the issue, really. he knows you just as well as you do him. able to detect without question when something’s bothering you. despite the fact that you’ve managed to conceal your feelings so far, you know it’s only a matter of time before he picks up on the sparkly little gazes you can’t help but give him.

and so, you were slightly reluctant to agree to the proposal of a get together at freddie’s when roger put it forth. usually, you’d jump at the chance to spend an evening getting sloshed with your four favourite boys. drunk you is a lot of fun, but she’s an awful blabber mouth. you’re petrified of waking up in the morning to discover you’d revealed yourself to roger the night before in your drunken stupor.

so you declined the offer for an old fashioned as you’d stepped into freddie’s flat, and now you sit, alone in your sobriety, on his floor, in the middle of a completely juvenile but hilariously entertaining round of truth or dare.

“who’s turn is it?” deaky slurs, dropping back into his place after completing his challenge of taking a piss off freddie’s balcony.

“rogers.” brian points his drink at the blonde, liquid sloshing over the edge and onto his velvet sheathed knee.

freddie giggles, earning a slap on the leg from both deaky and bri.

“ _what?_ ” you eye the trio suspiciously.

“we’ve the perfect dare for you.” more giggles.

“it’s not my turn.”

“that’s the thing.” brian cuts off freddie, who’s completely collapsed into laughter. “it’s a double dare.”

“are you lot mad?”

you can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. _don’t look at roger_. you think, though you can feel his eyes set keenly on you.

“go in there and don’t come back until you’ve banged this thing out.” freddie points to his bedroom, temporarily recovered from his hysteria.

“what?” you and roger say at the same time.

“just shag each other already!” deaky pipes up, whacking roger on the shoulder.

“i - _fuck_.”

_nope. no point trying. there’s no way you can form a intelligible sentence right now._

“ _blimey_.” roger mutters. “remind me why i’m friends with you dickheads?”

you can’t help but feel a little pang of disappointment in your tummy. okay, so perhaps the situation isn’t ideal for you, either. but, fuck, if he was acting even half like he could want to shag you right now, you’d be dragging him into freddie’s bedroom by the lengths of his pretty blonde hair.

“because we tell you what you need to hear.” brian says, the first bit of sense you’ve heard from the gaggle of drunks so far.

“we’re sick of watching you two pine over each other like puppy dogs. just admit how smitten you really are, fuck and get on with it.” freddie says bluntly.

“ _freddie.”_ you growl.

“y/n.” roger’s voice comes from the direction you’ve been pointedly avoiding since the whole ridiculous proposition came to the fore. you look at him, preparing yourself for the inevitable.

_i’m so sorry about these bastards. ignore them._

_you know you don’t have to do this, right?_

_what the fuck are they on about, smitten?_

“yes?”

“do you know what they’re talking about?” you feel sick, all of a sudden. caught out. there’s no way you can lie. casually mutter _“no, not at all”_ and get away with it. roger knows you all too well. you study his face, try to figure out what on earth you _should_ say.

well, fuck it.

“ _yeah_.” you say softy, so much so you’re not sure he even hears you.

he opens his mouth, shuts it again.

_have you just eternally fucked up your relationship with your best friend?_

“ _christ_.” roger mutters. the corners of his lips tug upwards into a smile. “did you blokes hear that?” he glances up at the boys.

“sure did. now go and shag the girl already.” freddie smirks.

“do i get any say in the matter?” you quip, though freddie isn’t shaken.

“we’re more observant than you two give us credit for. we do notice all those painfully fleeting glances, you know? how neither of you will shut up about the either when you’re not together?” he says.

well, he has got you there.

roger places a warm palm on your leg, the other on your jaw.

“he’s not wrong, is he?.”

“no.” you hardly dare to take a breath. you don’t know if you even can, with his hands so close to your lips you could kiss them.

“i, personally, accept this dare.” you whisper.

“me too.” roger grins, and with a flip of his middle finger to the hollering boys, he jumps up, taking your hand and pulling you off to freddie’s bedroom.

——————–

_how were you supposed to begin a shag with your best friend? one doesn’t exactly prepare for such a situation._

you feel as everything you’d usually do would have too much artifice for roger. all the foreplay and praise too fake.

“how-i mean. _fuck_ , how do we even do this?” roger voices your thoughts, raising a palm to his forehead. he looks so gorgeous, you think, deep in consideration. those elegantly calloused fingers rubbing at his temples.

 _fuck_ , just _looking_ at his hands is getting you embarrassingly wound up. but it does give you an idea of how you can get things moving. 

you drag your fingers towards your waistband, attracting roger’s attention with your lack of response.

“what’re you doing?”

you reply by slipping your hand into your underwear, quirking your brow at roger as you do.

 _“y/n.”_ he warns, approaching you slowly, his eyes trained on your pants.

“what?” you coat your voice in sugar, coinciding your reply with an exaggerated moan as your fingers brush your clit.

“shit.” roger mutters, palming at the growing bulge in his trousers. the pretty whimpers escaping his mouth make it all the easier for you to slip your fingers into your dripping cunt, giving roger a show of gasps and mewls as you do so. you’d never carry on this much if you were on your own, but something about the effect its having on roger is spurring you on.

“enough of this.” roger chuckles suddenly, falling back onto the bed and pulling his painfully hard cock out of his favourite leather pants. “come here, you.”

“don’t know rog.” you gasp. “’m having a lot of fun on my own.”

_“get over here, before i have to come and get you myself.”_

“alright.” you giggle, sliding your own trousers off before dropping down onto the bed beside your best friend.

_your best friend, fuck. are you really going to do this?_

“uh, love.” roger tuts, grasping at your wrist and sitting you over his chest. “come ere.”

 _“jesus christ.”_ you whimper as he wraps his arms around your thighs, pressing soft kisses to your dripping cunt.

_yes, fuck, you really are._

roger wraps his lips around your painfully sensitive clit, growling into it as you reach back to palm at his cock. 

_has he always been such a bloody miracle worker with his mouth?_ you wonder. crying out as he delves his tongue into your folds, nudging at your clit with the elegant tip of his nose.

how long have you spent staring at those pillowy lips, smiling to yourself at the way that tongue peeked out from between them when he laughed, without knowing that they could do _this_ to you?

you were already close, already dripping when he pulled you onto his face, but now you can feel the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach and, shit, it’s a big one. you twist the sheets in your fingers till your knuckles turn white, moaning roger’s name with enthusiasm that you’re sure will be making john, freddie and brian giggle like idiots from outside the door.

you’re well and truly done for when roger moves his grip to your arse, encouraging your hips to rock slowly into his mouth. he laps up every drop of your cum you clench around his tongue, your vision blaring white

“fuck, i love you.”

it slips out before you even know what you’re saying. with roger’s narrow hips jerking into the air behind you and the obscenely erotic sounds of his tongue at your cunt, there’s nothing you could’ve done about it, really.

 _shit_.

you bloody hope roger didn’t hear that. surely not, with your thighs pressed to his ears.

 _he didn’t hear it._ you reassure yourself. _couldn’t have._

you slip off roger’s chest with a contented sigh, hugging your legs to your chest before stretching out next to him.

“ _roger_.” you breath. “can’t believe you kept that secret from your best friend for so long.”

“what secret would that be, love?” roger brings a hand to his mouth, clearing his lips of your arousal. _shit, does the boy even know the effect he has on you?_

“what a fucking _god_ you are at eating pussy.” you snort, grinning as roger immediately breaks into laughter.

“should i return the favour?” you say, turning on your side and inching your hands towards roger’s crotch.

“nah, love. just want you here.” he surprises you with his answer. has to be the first boy you’ve ever met to turn down a blow job.

he beckons you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you.

roger’s deliciously warm and you sink into him contentedly, realising how sore your legs are from kneeling over his chest. he seems comfortable, entwining his legs in yours and presses kisses to the top of your head, but his achingly hard cock pressing into your ass is making you consider reiterating your offer. in fact, you’re just about to, when he begins to pepper kisses along the shell of your ear.

 _“i love you too, by the way.”_ he whispers into the nape of your neck, lips brushing the spot they stamped with a hickey not ten minutes prior.

“you heard that?” you groan, burying your face in your hands. you’re not sure whether to be embarrassed or happy.

because you love him, of course you do.

he’s your flirty, gorgeous, bloody hilarious best mate.

and he loves you back, it would seem.

“course. i’ve learnt, my sweet girl, that it’s rather important to listen to a lady when her thighs are wrapped ‘round your head.”

“a good point. _my sweet boy._ ” you smile.

“can you two hurry up all ready?” freddie’s voice comes accompanied by aggressive banging on his bedroom door. “it’s my turn!”

——————————


End file.
